


The Social Network - Calvin & Hobbes Style

by Laenix



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Dinosaur!Dustin, Fanart, Gen, apologies to bill watterson, calvin and hobbes style, chicken, chris is married to the wrong sean, kid!Mark, kid!Wardo, wtfseanisdad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laenix/pseuds/Laenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Calvin and Hobbes fusion in which:<br/>Mark catches a dinosaur with a pack of red vines.<br/>Eduardo's the new kid/boy next door.<br/>Chris wants Mark to not scare little boys.<br/>Sean Parker is probably a horrible influence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's Jesse's birthday guys, felt like I had to do something... but I'm not. Here's a pic I put on LJ a while ago. Plus another I did right before college started and I never colored it so I rushed it here with the shape tool. Go dino!dustin. wheeeee. Hugs, I love you?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, obviously this is going to be a thing now every time finals comes around.  
> Am I perpetuating a bit of a stereotype here? Probably. Is it okay because Mark is a tortured soul and it's funny? Um. I hope so. Also, yay using tablet and not mousepad this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just realizing right now that Gucci might not even make jackets. I don't even know.


End file.
